rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Corona
Flame was a member of Team FRSH, and the first Solis to reside in Beacon. Biography Flame was born in Ilios, however he was banished to the Outskirts, which his twin sister Ember soon followed as a form of protest. Flame took up a life of thievery, becoming one of the greatest thieves on Remnant. It was during that time where he met Elektro and Firefly, who were his accomplices, making a group out of the 4. However, when Elektro seemingly died and Firefly went missing, that left Flame and Ember. However, Flame got an invite to Beacon while Ember did not, as she went missing, and he accepted. He quickly proved to be a good asset to Beacon, having defeated quite a bit of foes. However, he soon learned of Ember's death, which started to make him grow weak out of despair. Flame then moved to his home when he learned of his past, and Ember eventually was revived by Phoenix and went to Beacon. At some point, Flame decided to return to Beacon, however this would prove his downfall to be soon. Eos easily managed to kill off Flame, though he was revived in hell with the help of Lucifer/Lucy. He also had a minor role in the defeat of Internitus. He also was the killer of Gran's brother. He usually wears a jacket/shirt combination top, which can become a trench coat as seen when he sided with Cinder's faction. He also generally wears red jeans. Other things Flame is based off Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, mainly his background. However, he was mostly based off of Taiga Nobori / Kamen Rider Saga / Kamen Rider Dark Kiva from Kamen Rider Kiva, and Taiga Hanaya / Kamen Rider Snipe from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He has 3 Semblances, mind manipulation, Possession Form, which increases all of his abilities as long as he's in this state at the cost of his morals temporarily, and the copying of other Semblances. He also has 2 other forms, being the Saga Armor and Paradox. The Saga Armor increases all of his abilities as long as he's wearing it, however Possession Form's moral cost is not taken. He also gains the ability to summon clones of other's weapons similar to Velvet's weapon, however they stay until after the battle. Paradox has not been used yet due to Flame's unwillingness to show his demonic side, but if used, all of his abilities in the Saga Armor would be raised by a significant amount, however this would risk his own existence, as he can only use it for an hour before it would erase him from time and space itself. He has 2 weapons. The first is the Break Gunners, which have a sword, gun, and tekko mode. His punching power is increased by about 20 times when he uses it, which can send anyone who can't hold their own flying. He also has very good precision, being able to shoot things from almost a mile away as if it was point blank. His second weapon is the Faiz Blaster, built out of motorcycle parts. It has Photon Buster mode, which is a sniper/shotgun like gun, able to combine both aspects. It also has Photon Breaker mode, which is a lightsaber-esque sword, able to cut through nearly anything. He is also an expert hacker, able to hack into anything that can be hackable. His alias online is Para-DX. Flame also has many themes. He has 4, one for his normal form, one for the Saga Armor, one for Possession Form, and one for Paradox. His first theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfqtJMqVjPU, his second theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BASx50wmMMs, his third theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBqt-37ghpc, and his fourth theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsRke5rUqAk. His first theme is Exterminate Time from Kamen Rider Kiva, his second theme is Extreme Dream from Kamen Rider W, and his third and fourth themes are FULL FORCE and Lord of the Speed from Kamen Rider Kabuto, respectively. He was the first (known) victim of Ember's corrupted side, which leads him to think that Ember may be a psychopath. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}